Snapshot
by cartman
Summary: Remember that P/C picture in Look Who's Barking? Well, this is the fanfic where they get their photo taken. please r/r!


**Title:** Snapshot  
  
**Rating:** G; fluffyness  
  
**Author's Note:** Remember in the episode "Look Who's Barking" Phoebe is writing about Cole in the Book Of Shadows and she sticks in a snapshot of her and Cole together at a photo booth? Well this short fic deals with that moment.  
  
**Summary:** Phoebe takes Cole to the mall for a little human fun  
  
**Spoilers:** season 3; anything up to "Look Who's Barking"  
  
"C'mon Cole, just one!" 

Phoebe Halliwell took Cole's hand and pulled him up the remaining steps of the mall's escalators. The booth was just a few inches away. 

"Phoebe, you know I'm not a very photogenic person. I never have been." 

"Oh you are so! You should trust your girlfriend. They always know best." 

Cole was a little wary of having his picture taken. In his 115 years he couldn't remember once having his picture done. Even at family portratits, he'd run from the camera and send his father up the wall. Cole suggested to Phoebe that she should help him do some human activities but when she declared a trip down the mall, Cole wasn't so keen anymore. He would have preffered a nice romantic meal, or a whole day just cuddling up together. 

"It's not like I'm going to be on the cover of Esquire or something. Or if I'm getting my passport. Cos you know, with one single shimmer we could --" 

"Please, its for me. Not you." 

They stood in front of the booth and Phoebe whirrled around to face Cole. She put her hands on his chest and stared up in to his piercing blue eyes. 

"Its for me, I need a little something of you with me everyday when you're off demon dodging or whatnot." 

Cole took one of her hands and placed it on his heart and held it. 

"You do have me. Right here," he patted his chest. "In here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let it happen. You don't need a picture." 

Phoebe made her cutest face, pulling the old puppy dog eye routine she was oh so good at. It fooled Piper a few times when they were young if Phoebe were ever up to anything. 

"And you think pouting at me is going to win you some sympathy?" he said grinning. 

"You know you can't resist my charms." She said making the eys again at him. Cole found himself staring at her, a look of complete love crossed his face. God, she was so beautiful. 

"Ok." He agreed, "whatever makes you happy baby." He kissed her cheek as she giggled excitedly. 

"Well, I'm going in with you." 

"Phoebe, I can put a few quarters in a slot." 

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"You never said anything about you crashing my picture perfect party." 

"Well you did say whatever makes me happy. And you do. You make me happy, Cole Turner." 

Cole chuckled slightly. She always knew how to twist the littlest things and make them cuter than they already were. It was on her best traits and he loved all of her little things. He pulled back the curtain to let Phoebe sit on the stool. He followed and sat down behid her, nudging her to move up a little then pulled the curtain closed as Phoebe put in the quarters. Suddenly, Cole grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. Phoebe started giggling. 

*snap!* 

"Aww, Cole! We missed the first shot. You ruined it." 

"Oh my bad." He said, looking at her innocent face. He turned to face the camera and smiled a wicked grin. 

*snap!* 

Cole's arms got more tighter around Phoebe's waist as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. The next photo was taken. 

"Only one left. Make it a good one." 

Phoebe shifted and looked Cole in the eye with a glimmer of cuteness that Cole recognised everything they gazed at each other. 

"How could I possibly do that?" 

"Kiss me." 

Cole obliged, leaning forward and gave her a sweet kiss as their forheads touched. The flash came and the last picture was taken. Cole pulled back and nuzzled her nose affectionately. Her cheeks flushed a crimson colour as she blushed at Cole's gesture. 

"I love you." Cole said, squeezing her waist to him in an intimate gesture. 

"Mmm, ditto." Phoebe said sweetly. She kissed him again when the photos dropped out into the slot below them. Phoebe bent down to pick them up and Cole looked at them from over her shoulder. Four cute pictures of them together. He was right to trust Phoebe before, he was photogenic. More than he had hoped. 

"See? You do take a good picture." 

"Well that's cos I was with you." 

Phoebe giggled as Cole kissed her one last time. 

"What do you say we shimmer out of here and back to the bedroom, eh?" 

"I knew you'd want to ravish me." Phoebe giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. Within seconds she felt that slightly dizzed feeling she had experienced before whenever she shimmered with Cole. As soon as they shimmer out, Phoebe's voice echoed. 

"Oh Cole, I forgot to do my shopping!"   
  
shimmer 


End file.
